Pneumatic power tools are well known, and have enjoyed wide commercial success. These power tools are commonly used for light industrial operations, such as grinding, drilling, “nibbling”, shaving, sawing, hammering, and the like. As used here throughout, the term “pneumatic” is intended to include compressed air or any suitable gas that is capable of being compressed or otherwise pressurized to, in turn, drive a pneumatic power tool as is well known.
Operation of pneumatic power tools can create noise, particulates, dust, and other debris, which can be bothersome or even extremely harmful to an operator of the tool and to other nearby persons and machines. Commonly, devices such as mufflers, blowers, and vacuums are employed around a work area where a pneumatic power tool is in use, for suppressing noise, blowing debris from a work piece or fixture, or removing debris from such areas, respectively. The devices typically require a remote source or additional means to power them. Also, such devices commonly require separate manipulation and operation, by a user, from the pneumatic power tool. In order to alleviate the requirement of a remote power source and also separate manipulation of a muffler, blower, vacuum, or other desired device (hereinafter, alone or in any combination, “secondary function” devices) several means have been proposed to combine the tool operation and the secondary function in one overall system.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,737 issued to Moates, a pneumatic drill or “jackhammer” includes a conduit attachment enclosed by a tube of sound absorbing material, that channels exhaust air therethrough to muffle noise produced by the exhaust air. The exhaust air flow creates a vacuum effect, which may be used to draw dust and small debris out through a discharge opening. A separate source of compressed air may be employed, to create an increased vacuum effect.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,390 issued to Wanner, et al., a power tool includes a blower mounted on an output shaft of a motor driving the tool. The blower acts to collect particulate matter resulting from operation of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,457 issued to Walton, II, discloses a vacuum-operated tool for cutting plaster casts. The tool employs a turbine impeller mechanism that rotates in response to a vacuum-induced flow. A saw blade is coupled to the impeller mechanism and is driven thereby. Ambient air drawn into the tool by the vacuum-induced flow entrains and removes particulates resulting from operation of the tool on a cast.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,957 issued to Krötz, et al., a pneumatic hand tool has an exhaust port that is connected to an exhaust fitting, including a venturi and a vacuum chamber. The vacuum chamber is connected, in turn, to a removable suction pick-up nozzle. In operation, air exhausted from the tool at the exhaust port creates a vacuum by way of the exhaust fitting. The vacuum acts through the suction pick-up nozzle to collect debris created by the tool. The exhaust fitting, or injection nozzle, together with the venturi, can be in the form of an attachment arranged for screw connection to the exhaust port of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,364 issued to Belanger discloses a tool for cutting a protruding pintail of a set fastener. The tool includes a vacuum system for collecting severed pintails. The vacuum system comprises an impeller connected to an output shaft of the tool, to create a partial vacuum for collecting the pintails.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,244 issued to Chu, a pneumatic tool includes a venturi tube portion formed in a side portion of the tool for directing an exhaust air stream from the tool. The directed exhaust air stream from the venturi acts to remove dust produced by the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,367 issued to Daniel discloses an attachment for a rotating tool bit. The attachment provides air flow in a vicinity of a work area without need for separate vacuum or compressed air supplies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,941 issued to Vollenweider, II, a portable vacuum system is powered by a pressurized air supply, which is also used to power a connected tool. A venturi device generates a vacuum from the pressurized air supply. By way of selectable valves, an operator can separately control the supply of pressurized air to the vacuum system and the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,511 issued to Huber discloses exclusively a random orbital sander and in one embodiment a “self-generated vacuum random orbital sander” (col. 8, lines 19-28). This complicated device utilizes a non-universal, tool-specific, and importantly, threaded apparatus, for the intended lone vacuuming function.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,758 issued to Lee discloses a multi-functional air gun that uses a single compressed air supply to selectively perform a vacuum operation, a blowing operation, or both operations simultaneously.
For the most part, however, the aforementioned patents and other devices known in the art are generally elaborate and specifically constructed mechanisms that can only be employed in tool-specific embodiments, and which perhaps even more importantly appear to be model-specific.
Therefore, there exists a need for a universal attachment for capturing and utilizing exhaust gas from pneumatic power tools which (i) overcomes the drawbacks of the known devices, (ii) provides a wide variety of secondary functions, (ii) provides great versatility and interchangeability in application, and (iii) is easy to use.